Cinderella
by Blackstrawberry
Summary: After a devistating attack an injured Kagome, along Shippo and Kilala, must find thier way back to the past after Kagome is forced from her family.This time It's Kagome to the rescue! Going to be tweaking some of the chapter
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella No More

chapter1 Kagome's bad day

In which Naraku is wierder then normal.

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, It's an Au

Why does this always happen?' Kagome thought as she found herself wrapped in a large black vine-like tentacle, again. I seemed like every time they got a hold of Naraku he got really, really big and tangled them up in various root like tentacles, once that was done, he'd appear, safely ensconced in his magenta barrier and mock them as they struggled free and released Kagome who could'nt help but wonder if he was compensating for something other then being part human. Over time Kagome had gotten used to the appendages she found herself trapped in, such as the one that was slowly squeezing her tighter as she thought. Shippo was trapped with her this time, and Kagome winced as he clawed her shoulder drawing blood. His turquoise eyes huge, his little body wriggling against hers as Naraku began to taunt InuYasha, just like always.

"It'll be ok Shippo." She re assured as she ran her delicate fingers through his thick, sweat dampened, rust-colored hair with her free hand. InuYasha's enraged cry rang through the air as he attacked Naraku's barrier in vain. Always in vain. Naraku was stronger then them and could of easily killed them by now but what fun would that be when how could make her friends suffer. She could hear Sango's battle cry behind her as she used her giant bone boomerang to cut through the tentacles as the corrupt monk, Miroku fought at her side, his staff making quick work as they tried to make tier way to Kagome. Kagome sighed as usual, with out her bow, she was helpless, a feeling she hated. Even Shippo had his illusions, and since he's been going to kistune school, he's gained some fighting ability as well.

Shippo finally wriggled free and crawled onto the tentacle as Kagome pulled her arms out unfortunatly it tightened and squeezed her tighter before she could pull herself out. Shippo scrambled to retrieve Kagome's fallen bow and arrows that she had dropped when first grabbed, dodging the deadly black tentacles that tried to impale him only to be disintegrated by shippo's jyaki fueled foxfire. In no time she was gritting her teeth, taking aim as she tried not to notice the sickening crack of her ribs as they gave under the pressure or the mind numbing pain as the bone punctured her lungs. Soon however a giddy feeling washed over her as her adrenaline kicked in and she let her arrow fly, hitting the tentacle at the point it stuck out of the barrier. Her pink holy energy crackled against his jyaki as her glanced her way and watched as the appendage disintegrated.

Naraku just smirked placidly at her, watching her fall to the gravel below. "Did you think that would work?" He casually asked her as he materialized in front of her. In the distance Kagome heard her friends shout her name as she gingerly tried to get to her feet. "I know it did." She gritted out as she looked up at him from the ground, her small hand found a broken arrow behind her, discreetly she grasped it. Naraku looked down his delicate nose at her, his narrow, wine colored eyes held a mischievous glint. Tetsaiga rebounded off Naraku's barrier causing it to shimmer slightly. InuYasha could be heard cursing Naraku who ignored him in favor of his new toy.

"Poor Kagome." Naraku stated his voice soft. "Always so defenceless."

Kagome gritted her teeth,Naraku always did have a knack for stating the obvious.

"I don't know why they keep you around." He continued.

Kagome heard Shippo growl behind her. Kilala roared from above, Sango sat astride at the ready, hoping that Naraku would let his guard down. Miroku keeping pace from the ground, covering her. InuYasha lunged forward, his talon's making contact with the barrier before it sent him flying back. Naraku wrapped another tentacle around Kagome and pulled her to him. She flinched in pain and fear ans she felt his lean arm wrap around her, his hand resting on the small of her back as he forced her flush against him. Kagome couldn't see her friends any more as Naraku's long, hair seemed to flow around them. This isn't how it's supposed to go, Naraku has never showed this kind of interest before.

Kagome grimaced, the pain was excruciating as she felt her ribs shift again, she was getting dizzy. Naraku leaned close to her and purred into her ear. "So vulnerable."

He ran his long toungue along the shell on her ear, startled, Kagome shivered and choked as blood filled her mouth, she swallowed it down, determined not to show him how much she hurt. Kagome clenched the ,as of yet unnoticed arrow, focused on charging it.

"What will you do, Ka -Go-Me. Will you place a sutra on me, rip my black heart out with your claws, perhaps?" He continued. Kagome felt tears sting her eyes. "Shut up." Kagome gasped at him.

"Or what?" He asked, his thin lips warping into a twisted imitation of a smile.

I said..." Kagome jerked her arm up, the arrow in her hand plunged deeply up and under Naraku's ribcage, she felt his diaphragm give way and the arrow sink into the soft tissue of his lungs and into the cavern were his heart would of been. Naraku shuddered and hissed as the arrow erupted with Kagome's purification. Kagome looked him in the eye and smirked. " Shut Up!"

Naraku was engulfed by Kagome's spiritual energy and blasted away from her. Kagome fell back to the ground with a sickening crunch. Naraku seemed to look pleased as he casually made his escape taking advatage of InuYasha's disraction as he and Kagome's other friends rushed to her. Kagome didn't seem to notice however, as her focus was on the beast and his stranger then normal behavior, anything to disrast her from the fact her whole body hurt. what she would give to see him lose his cool.

Kagome closed her eyes, it was a good thing they were conveniently close to Edo, thus close to the well that was her way home cause she couldn't breath any more, it felt like she was drowning. Shippo was the first to her and Kagome opened her eyes and gave him a bloody smile.

"You okay, Shippo." She asked, choking on the blood that filled her mouth.

The kit nodded his head, tears in his eyes. He looked up at InuYasha as he arrived and knelt beside Kagome. His ears twitched at every raspy breath she took, and he growled. The distressed hanyou laid lay a calloused hand on her soft cheek and ran the pad of his thumb along her bottom lip.

"Hang in there, Kagome." He whispred to her.

Kagome heard Sango's gasp, Miroku's comforting tenor as he held the brown-hared slayer in his arms. Kilala aproached, rumbling as she bumped InuYasha who nodded and looked to Sango who did the same.

"We'll be waiting for you when you return, Kagome." Miroku stated, his tone left no room for argument. Not that Kagome would, she had every intention to come back to them. Shippo scrambled up onto Kilala.

"I'm coming too!" He shouted.

InuYasha didn't argue as he removed his Scarlet outer robe and wrapped it around Kagome who groaned as he lifted her.

"Mm Sorry." She mumbled to him as she wrapped her arms and legs around him the best she could as he climbed onto the pony-sized nekomata his large hands rested on her wide hips as he supported her weight.

"Fer what?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome clenched her hands as they lay buried in InuYasha's soft silvery white hair and groaned

"For be'in so weak." She aswered as Kilala took off into the sky at full speed.

InuYasha just scowled. Thinking maybe she had a concussion, he closed his cat-like topaz eyes, all of his senses trained on his best friend, he fully assessed Kagome's injuries he was horrified at what he could sense

"Fuck! Go straight to the well Kilala." He shouted.

Kilala bellowed in response, as flames engulfed them as Kilala shot to the left over top of InuYasha's forest.

"InYasha?" Kagome murmured into his neck causing InuYasha's muscled to twitch in response.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Can You teach mme?" She asked cryptically.

He looked down at her from the corner of his eye. "Teach ya what?" He asked as he carefully adjusted her weight.

He felt her swallow before she continued.

"I wan t'learn how t'fight."

He put up large hand and placed it on the back of Kagome's head, stroking her black hair.

"Don't know what I can teach ya but I'll talk to Sango an Miroku an we'll work somthin out." He said, suprised by the request, he wonered what exactly Naraku said to her.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you, InYasha."

"Keh. No Problem"

"The Well!" Shippo shouted from near Kilala's head.

InuYasha looked ahead and sure enough Kilala began her decent at breakneck speed. She didn't stop however, intead she actually dived into the well causing InuYasha and Shippo to duck.

Kagome cried out at the sudden movement and InuYasha swore. All were suprised when they were enveloped in blue that marked the passage between times.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked, his voice slightly panicked as he moved closer to Kagome and clutched her pleated skirt.

InuYasha didn't answer him as he checked on Kagome. She was unconscious.

A/N

Nekomata is a type of supernatural cat.

I'll be updating my other stories soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grandpa Higurashi was humming a jingle from an old comercial as he swept the shrine court yard near the small fence theat surrouned the godtree. His daughter in law was inside the residential area, a two story house, large by Japanese standards were space is a valuable commodity. and his grandson was at school, were his granddaughter, Kagome was however, he had no idea. This left him outside alone with only Buyo, an over wieght calico cat for company.

"reow!"

Grandpa Higrashi looked over at the distressed cat, she had been paceing between the wellhous and the godtree all day making that horrid noise. 'Perhaps she's posessed.' He thought as he paused in sweeping to run his leathery fingers along the o-fuda he kept in the sleeves of his shirt. Slowly, he put the broom down and began to creep toward the panicky feline, silently, with practiced ease, he puuled out the talisman, he was just about on her when the well house burst apart. Grandpa Higurashi dropped the o-fuda and fell backwards as he witnessed what apeared to be a giant flaming cat with two tails just before it straked across the sky. As it went past him, grandpa Higurashi got the wind knocked out of him as something fell from the sky onto him.

The old man looked down at his chest and into a pair of frightened, bright green eyes. For a moment they just stared at each other, grandpa stunned at what appeared to be a auburn hared five year old with pointy ears and a creamcolred fluffy tail. Maybe it's a youkai squirrel he though as he stared. The 'Squirrel" blinked the tears out of his eyes and adressed the man he landed on.

"Do you know Kagome?" He asked in a shakey voice.

The old man nodded suspiciously and narroed his already narrow eyes.

"Um, I'm supposed to tell you that InuYasha and Kilala are taking Kagome to the hospital Souta's friend was at, the one that was burned." The 'squirrel' said nervously.

Grandpa Higurashi's eyes widened and he swallowed the lump that myseriouly formed in ths throat.

"What?" Asked the stunned man.

The 'squirrel' looked away and repeated what he said as he carefully climbed off the old man who slowly got to his feet, his sandles scraped on the ground as he shuffled his way as fast as he could to the house. The 'squirrel' following cautiosly behind him. They were met halfway by a middle aged woman whiping her hands on her pink apron as she came jogging out of the house.

"What on earth is going on!?" She asked grandpa, then looked behind him. "Is that some sort of squirrel?"

"I'm a fox!" Said squirrel yelled. "and we don't got time for this, we need to get to Kagome!"

Once said the woman's brown eyes widened. "What happened to my daughter!? where is she!?" She shouted as she grabbed the startled kit.

Shippo swollowed and told her what he told Grandpa Higurashi. Then he told them about the attack and how badly Kagome was hurt. He watched as Kagome's mother and grandpa lost thier color, somewhat suprised at thier reaction considering they let her go to his time to begin with. How safe did they think she would be in a country locked in purpetual civil war.

Mrs. Higurashi dropped Shippo and ran to the house, Shippo and grandpa following behind. By time they got to the kitchen, Mrs Higurashi had written a note to Souta and had gotten her purse:now she was pacing back and forth impaitiantly. Grandpa however remaind calm, Shippo could tell her was used to dealing with this kind of thing.

Tired of watching, Shippo figited, he should be with his friend, not here watching Kagome's elders worry.

"Why are we just standing around?" Shippo asked, his tail thrashing behind him as he shifted from foot to foot.

Mama Higurashi Quickly explaied she had called a "cab" and what one was to him as they heard the phone ring startling Shippo. Grandpa calmed him down and the left the house. Once they got into the cab and it starte going a dizzy Shippo clung to the door, his whole body shaking, he tried to distract himself by talking with Grandpa Higurashi.

"H-How long till we get to the hospital?" He asked, his voice quivering.

"A couple minutes." Grandpa anwered. "You all right boy?"

Shippo nodded. "As well as I can be consiidering Kagome's condition and the toxic air in this land." He answered jusy befoe he sneezed.

The old man put his leathery hand on Shippo's head, his other wrapped around the waist of his daughter-in-law.

"She'll be fine. She's a strong girl." He told the quietly, unsure if he was trying to comfort them or himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Thirty minute and a couple of car crashes later Kilala reached a hospital. he bert throgh the doors on the Emergency room cauing everyone to scatter. Honestly, it was like they've never seen a giant,saber-toothed, flaming cat before. InuYasha slid off of the nekomata clutching Kagome to his chest, Shippo on his broad shoulder looking around with wide eyes. InuYasha watched the cowering humans with frutration untill a tall orange haired man who eemed unerpried to ee him appraoched. He looked at Kagome in the hanyou's arms and immeadeatly took action.

"Put her down on that gurney." He said pointing next to the trio.

InuYasha did as he told. The other in the room, calmed by the doctor's behavior immeadeatly jumped in to help. InuYasha answered what he could as they watched helplessly a the whisked his best friend away. When she was out of sight he ordered Kilala to how Kagome's family the way to the hospital

A couple hours later InuYasha was with the Higurashi family a he paced the waiting room. Shippo and Kilala curled up together on a couch they shared with Kagome' younger brother Souta who sat with hi arem wrapped around hi legs. Grandpa sat in a chair nearby, still a a gargoyle. Mama was on the phone with someone. Kagome was in one of the operating room being put back together.

So intent in their own thoughts that the no one acknowledged the man who had strolled into the waiting room. He was well dressed, his short black hair carefully styled. He obesrved eneryone in the room noting every gesture, expression, even the slightest twitch. No one was acting out of the ordinary for the given situation but that wa not to say three of the occupents didn't get his attention. He narrowed hi eyes not quite believing what he was seeing. A cat with two tails and huge red eyes taring at him curiously from her place wrapoped protectivly around a young boy with what appeared to be pointed ears and fluffy tail. Then there wa the man in bright red, pacing, hi feet where bare and white cat-like ear twitched at the top of hi head, the man was more worried about the long claws at the end of each finger. This was going to be interesting.

"Mrs. Higurashi?." He said, his deep voice startling everyone in the room.

"Yes?" She anwered.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha interupted.

"I am inspector Sagashi Jinrui of Tokyo PD, May I speak to you in private Mr Higurashi?" He answered.

InuYaha growled, startling the man who tood his ground. Mrs Higurashi lay a comforting hand on InuYaha's arm.

"It' allright." She turned to the inspector. "This is my daughter's best friend, InuYasha."

Sagashi nodded to InuYasha who glared at him.

"I'll have to peal with you next." He stated before leading Mrs Higurashi away to a more secluded part of the waiting room. The inspecter at down and Mrs Higurashi followed Suit. He dug out his notebook and pen then turned his attention to Mrs. Higurashi who was staring at her hands.

"As I'm sure you know it is hospital policy to contact the police should any one be admitted with obvious sign of abuse". Mrs Higurashi nodded. " Your daughter was brought here by InuYasha?" He looked at mama expectantly.

She nodded.

"He caused quite a commotion which, given the injuries described by the doctors, is unsurprising. I'm pretty sure I'd be acting the same .According to the ER doctor that received Miss Higurashi she has shown signs of both new and old injuries. My partner is talking to him now."

Mrs Higurashi's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" She asked.

The inspector wrote something in his book then explained.

"Other then the recent damage she has scars." He looked Mrs Higurashi in the eye. "What Has been going on with miss Higurashi?" He asked.

"A couple of years ago. "She began. "Kagome was kidnapped by a woman after something she had. That's how she met InuYasha, he saved her when the woman decided to kill her. Unfortunately someone else stole something from the hrine and she decided to get it back."

He stopped writing and quirked a sculpted brow at her. "Why weren't the authorities informed?" He asked.

"We thought we could handle it with in the family." She explained.

"I see. What wa stolen?" He said as he wrote in his notebook.

Mrs Higurashi looked over at Sagashi and swallowed the lump in her throat. 'Why didn't InuYasha protect her better?' She thought. "A Jewel."

"Was she handling this problem alone?" Sagashi asked.

"No, InuYasha, was supposed to keep her safe." he exlained not noticing InuYaha flinch.

"Do you think InuYasha had something to do with her injuries?" Sagashi asked noting InuYaha bare what appeared to be a et of fangs.

Mrs Higurashi smoothed down her skirt again. "I don't know." She answered.

"Hn. Where exactly was she when she was injured this time?" The inspector asked.

"I don't know."

"Who injured her?"

"I don't know."

"Who would know?"

"InuYasha."

Inspector Sagashi nodded and thanked Mrs. Higurashi for her time. Mrs. Higurashi sat back down and began speaking to Grandpa Higurashi quietly. Sagashi cleared his throat and addressed the room.

"Mr. InuYasha?"

InuYasha stopped pacing in front of him. "What?" He asked, his ears flat.

"May I speak to you in private?"

"Whatever." InuYasha answered.

Sagashi watched him carefully, unsure what to think of the man in front of him. InuYasha narrowed his topaz eyes.

"What! Ya never seen a hanyou before?" InuYaha snarled

"No. But that's not important. I have some questions I need to ask you." Sagashi elaborated a he led InuYasha to where he quetioned Mr Higurashi.

"Then ask'em allready." InuYasha ordered.

The inspector nodded and gestured to two empty chairs.

"Please sit." He said

InuYasha sat tense in across from Sagashi, his ears facing the inspector and the doorway. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and leaned back.

"Well?" InuYasha asked gruffly.

The inspector nodded and began his questioning.

"Alright Mr. InuYasha. Under what circumstances where Miss Higurashi's injuries caused?"

"We got jumped by Naraku." Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku?" Sagashi asked as he wrote the name down.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

InuYasha shrugged. "He's an asshole." he explained like it should have been obvious.

"Can you be more specific?" The inspector inquired.

"He likes to hurt people. Usually he just ignores Kagome though." InuYasha explained.

"What changed?"

"Dunno, she got stronger, he got bored with the rest of us. All I know is he separated her from us and had her wrapped up an' I couldn't get to her." InuYasha said as he leaned forwards.

He put his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his thighs. Sagashi flipped a page in his notebook and continued his questioning.

"What do you mean by wrapped up?

"Tied up. it's what crushed her." InuYasha tried to explain.

"He was acting funny." A high pitched voice interupted them.

Both men looked over to see Shippo leaning against the wall running his small, clawed fingers through Kilala's fur, his bushy tail twitching behind him. The inspector looked at the strange child curiously.

"You are?" He asked.

"Shippo."

InuYasha got back up and started pacing again..

"Mr. InuYasha?" Sagashi asked.

"Shippo can tell ya more." Inuyasha mumbled.

Inspector Sagashi nodded and turned his attention to Shippo who had taken the seat that InuYasha had vacated. Souta moved a little closer, desperate to finally find out what happened to his big sister.

"Funny how?" Sagashi asked.

Shippo blushed slightly. "He was molesting her."

Souta scowled, InuYasha growled, and Sagashi wrote in his book.

"Touchy?"Asked Sagashi.

Shippo nodded. "Usually Naraku just teases the warriors in our group. Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, he might toss a random hit her way but only when she attacks him. This time he wrapped her up and touched her in places" He explained.

InuYasha growled deeper in his inspector glanced at him taking note to the man's reaction.

"Touched?" Sagashi asked.

"Shippo looked away. "Private places. When she fought him is when he hurt her. It seemed to excite him somehow"

Sagashi Nodded, this was turning into a sexual asult case. "Where where Miroku and Sango?" He asked.

"Fighting. Naraku's friends" Shippo told him

"Where were you?"

"I got caught with Kagome. I tried to protect her but I couldn't" hippo explained on the verge of tears.

Before Inspector Sagashi could ask more questions a tired looking doctor walked into the room immediately catching every ones attention. He wa immeadeatly overtaken by the Higurashi family and friends. Realizing he wasn't going to get anymore Sagashi left.

A/N

Sagashi=search

Jinrui=humankind


	4. Chapter 4

InuYasha stared at his best friend as she lay bandaged and on life support. Now that everything had died down he could feel an intense shame that came from his failure to protect Kagome. Her family hadn't said anything condemning him but they didn't have turned on his heel and opened the window

"InuYasha? Shippo called.

"The next time you see me Naraku will be dead." He stated then lept out the window.

.

Kagome's whole body hurt when she woke up but the sharp pain in her eye where the shard of Kanna's mirror rested hurt the most. The last thing she remembered was Naraku squeezing her and Shippo.

'Shippo!'

Kagome's eyes flew open and she shot up.

Not so fast!" Shippo ordered from his place to her right wher he had been impaitently waiting for the past three days."I'm right here."

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she lay back down.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?"

"My whole body hurts."

"Yeah, he broke ya up pretty good, Id hate to me him when InuYasha catches up to him."

"Where is InuYasha?"

"He went after Naraku as soon as you got out of surgery"

"I hope he's okay."

"You did a number on Naraku, he should be easy enough to finish."

"yeah..." Kagome agreed distractedly. 'I hope InuYasha doesn't underestimate him.'She thought.

"Hey Kagome, why did Naraku act that way?" Shippo asked referencing Naraku's strangly affectionate behavior.

"I don't know."She answered thoughtfull. "Maybe I should learn a little more about spiders, InuYasha acts like a dog sometimes, maybe Naraku's acting like a spider."

"Makes sense.:Shippo agreed.

Then the door opened and a nurse walked in.

"Miss Higurashi!" She exlaimed, supprised that Kagome would be awake all ready. "Let me get the doctor." With that she hurried out. For the next couple hours Kagome was seen by the doctor, surgon, and a detective. By time her mother arrived she was ready to fall asleep again.

"Hi mama." Kagome greeted, noting that the woman seemed subdued, almost sad.

"I had no idea how dangerous what you where doing was." He mother told her quietly.

Shippo cocked his head and Kagome blinked owlishly at her,what did she think they wher doing. Kagome's mom continued on.

"I should of, it is the warring states but I just couldn't picture anyone wanting to hurt you. I thought it couldn't be as bad as the books said, that no one could get past "InuYasha. Had I known..."Her voice cracked. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have been so accomedating!"

"It's alright mom,how were you to know?"

"They think I abuse you now."

"Who?"

"The police, They sent a detective! They're investegating!" She looked away. "I'm sending you to my father's"

"Mama, I have a job to do and I explained to the detective already."

"Your escorts will be here any day now."

:"Didn't you hear me!"

"I heard you and it's time you learned that I'm in charge Kagome."

"Now!" Kagome shifted to see her mother better and Shippo watched the two wide eyed."Why now? Why not when some randome stranger drags me out during supper or when I return and I have acid burns or when I'm bandaged!"

Her mother sighed: "That was before your purity came under threat."

Kagome and Shippo blinked. "Kagome's purity wasn't threatened Mrs Higurashi he wanted to have sex with her."

Kagome and her mother looked at Shippo.

"It's the same thing young man, you shouldn't know these things."

"I may look somewhat human but I am a fox. Sex is one of the tools we use to survive. Where do you think all those stories come from. Also, with Kagome's powers it's not the same."

"A child like you wouldn't know anything about this unless." Kagome's mother's eyes widened then narrowed. "If a child has to ...ugh...Oviously the people you travel with are sick to do such things to a child!"

She stalked out of the room slamming the door. Kagome relaxed painfully and covered her eyes. Shippo snuggled closer to her.

"I made it worse didn't I?" He asked and Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry, I got defensive."

"It's okay Shippo. What excactly do they teach at that school of yours?" Kagome asked, uncovering her face.

"Self defence, evasion, alternative ways to gather energy, stuff like that. Isn't that what you learn."

"No."

"Ah."

"What did you mean by tool to survive?"

"We can feed off the energy released."

Kagome blushed.

"Humans in your time seem uncomfotable about it."

Kagome nodded.

"Yeah...It doesn't help that you look like a toddler still."Kagome explained

"I'm a hundred years old. It's the form other then my real one that takes the least energy."

A/N

Supposed to be a Xover with Naruto so my question is...

Where should her escorts come from and who should they be.

My other stories are slowly being updated, thak you for your paitence.

Working on some new ones too


End file.
